


Confidence Cosplay

by TheLoveThatKills



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is gender neutral, Roleplay, roleplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveThatKills/pseuds/TheLoveThatKills
Summary: You were very shy when it came to romance and sexual things, even with your boyfriend, Kenny McCormick. The solution? Your habit of really getting into character in roleplays!Your 'super' persona teases and flirts with Mysterion in ways you normally never would. With any luck, being the Catwoman to his Batman will let the night end with a little fun~





	1. Chapter 1

You eagerly glanced out the window to see your father starting to drive away to his night-shift job. With your mother out of town to take care of some sickly relative, you had the house to yourself every night now.

You made your way up to your bedroom to put on your costume before you go out to play superheros with some kids from your school, including your boyfriend, Kenny McCormick, whom you started dating not terribly long after you moved to South Park almost half a year ago.

With your costume now on, you began to get yourself into your character's head-space as you head out to the park where Ken- _Mysterion_ said the Freedom Pals would be meeting up before they went on their nightly patrols. Your character wasn't a 'hero', per say, they were more of a morally ambiguous character, but they had a light-hearted antagonistic relationship with the heroes, and a more flirtatious one with Mysterion in particular.

When the Freedom Pals were in sight, you straightened your costume out just so and waited... Ah, there it is. The Freedom Pals split up to cover more ground tonight, with Mysterion lingering in the park for a moment after the others left. Showtime. "Hey there, super-loser." You said with a grin, beginning to stride over to him with a sexy confidence you'd probably never have out-of-character.

Mysterion looked over at you with an unamused expression, but you managed to catch the subtle way the corners of his lips tipped upwards when he caught sight of you. "You're not planning on something tonight, are you?" He asks in that lower pitch that you love to hear.

"Asking my plans for the evening? Oh my, you're not usually this forward, Mysterion." You teased as you leaned into his personal space so close you could feel the warmth emitting from him.

"You know that's not what I meant." He growled as you cupped his chin, the hero stilled under your touch, not moving away, nor any closer. Instead of kissing him like you wanted to, you took a step closer so that your chest was flush to his as you whispered in his ear. 

"Well, why don't you come by my lair sometime and see for yourself? I'll leave the door unlocked for you~" And with that, you pulled away from him suddenly and dart off into some cover, sneaking a look back to see the darkly-clothed boy frozen, with an increasingly noticeable bulge forming in his pants.

Feeling satisfied with the state in which you left your flirting partner, you quickly make your way home to make a few adjustments in case you have company soon, and you find that you are really hoping you will.

It was nearly one in the morning when you see the strangely shaped shadow beside your own. 

"And here I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." You grin, turning around to face your guest and planting a quick kiss on his lips as his arms secure themselves around your waist, pulling your body against his.

"I have to put the town's safety before my own desires..." Mysterion says as he pulls you in for another kiss, and you wrap your arms around him. "Otherwise I would have been here sooner." 

"Well, you're here now, I suppose. And there is still several hours until sunrise." You nudged a knee between his legs to rub at his growing bulge, delighting in the shuddering groan he let out in response. You give him a coy smile as you add. "Plenty of time for some fun~" 

That seems to be the end of that conversation as the two of you resume making out, allowing it to get more heated as your tongues battle for dominance, which Mysterion wins despite the distraction of your knee against him.

When you had to break away for air, you grabbed his arms and began leading him to your basement, where you had already set up in anticipation for tonight. Mysterion follows without complaint, though he doesn't making it easy to get there when he begins lavishing your neck in kisses and love bites. 

Once at the bottom of the stairs, you gently push him backwards until he falls onto the blow-up mattress. You stand over him, seeing him panting and flushed with arousal sent a rush through your veins and settle in your lower belly. You nearly falter in anxiousness for a moment, but you try to keep up the act of confidence. 

"Your belt looks extremely tight, let me loosen it for you~" You crawl onto the mattress and straddle him, unfastening his belt and tugging down the pants and briefs he wore. You had just pulled them off completely along with his shoes when he suddenly flips the two of you over so that you lay on the mattress now while he towers over you and his expression softens. 

"Fuck... You have no idea what you do to me." His put-on voice falters a moment and you can't tell if he is saying that as Mysterion or as Kenny. Before you have time to ponder this any further, he begins ridding you of various pieces of your costume, only leaving a few unobtrusive pieces to make it clear you were still your super persona as he begins trailing down your body, alternating between leaving kisses and hickeys until he reaches your now exposed crotch.

His tongue begins lavishing the sensitive area in attention, as he gently works his fingers into your entrance, carefully prepping you for the main event as you writhe from pleasure. When he has dubbed you ready, he leaves the mattress to get to his pants, and rifles through the pockets until he finds what he's looking for, a condom. You watch him with hungry eyes as he puts it on, shaking a little as he did so before returning to between your legs, with his dick pressing against your entrance. 

"Are... Are you sure you want this?" He asks, tenderly stroking your face. He knew you were a virgin, and that you had been so nervous about having sex with, even if you were role-playing as your more confident alter ego. But you knew you wanted this, wanted him. You took a deep breath and nodded, trying to keep from slipping back too far into your true self and losing your nerve.

With that assurance, he slowly pressed in with a groan as you tried to relax your muscles. The stretch was uncomfortable, but not the agonizing pain you thought it would be. You feel your boyfriend kiss you gently, as if trying to distract you from your discomfort, which you gratefully returned until you felt his hips flush against yours.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly and rests his head against your shoulder, panting and obviously trying not to move his hips until you were ready.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay now..." You try to prove this by grinding up against him, feeling a sense of pride at the strangled moan it elicited from him before he slowly began thrusting into you.

It was starting to feel better and better, your pleasured noises soon joining your boyfriend's as you clung to him, burying your face against his body feeling the hot coil in your belly tightening.

Kenny shifted to rest nearly all his weight on one hand as he brought his now free hand down near where the two of you were joined to increase the pleasure, and you let out a high-pitched moan at the sudden combined feeling of his dick inside you and his fingers rubbing against your sensitive flesh down there. "K-Kenny~" You whined his name as the hot coil in your belly snapped and your orgasm crashed through you.

With you tightening around him, it was really no surprise he lasted only a few seconds longer before crying out your name and stilled his thrusting a moment later. As you came down from your pleasure high, you noticed how Kenny was shaking with the exertion of keeping himself from laying his weight on you as he recovered. With a smile, you pulled him down on top of you, too happy and dazed to care much about him crushing you.

You pulled up the mask your boyfriend wears as Mysterion as he blinks up at you with a dopey-looking grin on his face. "That was... Amazing." You panted, reaching your hand to nudge back Kenny's hood to gently tangle in his hair. 

"We have the house to ourselves until six, right?" You nodded in response, noticing he wasn't even trying to use his Mysterion voice at this point. "Then how about a snack before round two~?"

That, you had to admit, sounded like a wonderful idea.


	2. A/N with a poll

Hello everyone, my apologies if you were expecting more content.

I have been reading and re-reading Confidence Cosplay several times in the last few days and I realized that I am no longer happy with it. I think I want to rewrite this one-shot and improve it. 

I think one of the major problems is that I tried to write it as a gender-neutral self-insert, which puts a lot of limits on what I can write as I have to leave certain specifics ambiguous...

That is where all of you come in! I will provide the URL here ( http://www.strawpoll.me/14389518 ) to a poll with different ways I can re-write the story, and I hope you will vote on it. I don't know when I will be closing the poll. but it will be up until late November/early December at minimum.

If you choose 'Other' and would like to give your opinion on what I should do instead, please leave a comment here!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first South Park story, first smut scene, and first published work all rolled up into one! I tried to beta the story myself, so if there are any issues I apologize.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
